


Off Limits

by theolivekiddo



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive!Rose, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolivekiddo/pseuds/theolivekiddo
Summary: Julie has a crush on Luke. But what happens when the two of them are sick and home alone for a day?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Category: Sick fic (if you squint oops) and fluff
> 
> Fandom: Julie and the Phantoms
> 
> Paring: Juke (Julie Molina and Luke Patterson)
> 
> Warnings/Includes: Rose is alive, and the boys are as well. They are a year older than her FYI.
> 
> Word Count: 1,539
> 
> A/N: here's the request i was sent for this fic. Quick shoutout to @/piratesandswords on tumblr for helping me edit this and being my emotional support, and @/controversial-fandom-things on tumblr for reassuring my that my writing is good. Also make sure that you have read the Warnings/Includes before reading this fic or you might be a bit confused.
> 
> A/N Pt. 2: I had so much fun writing this request! This was my first ever request so I was really excited to write it! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! <3
> 
> Please don’t repost my work without my permission, in part or whole. My work can also be found on tumblr under the same username. Thank you!

“Julie! Reggie! Time for breakfast or you are gonna be late for school!” Rose called out as she slid plates full of food across the counter.

The Molina children raced down the stairs, various shouts being exchanged between the two.

“I win!” Reggie shouted triumphantly as he sat down at the breakfast bar. A heavenly plate of eggs and blueberry waffles sat before him.

“No, you didn’t,” Julie said as she sat down next to him, the boy already scarfing down his meal.

“Reggie, slow down and taste your food. Julie, he did win.” Rose turned to face the two. “How’s school going?”

“Mom, you ask us every day,” Julie groaned at her mother’s question.

“Yeah, also the band is going to come over to practice today, is that okay?” Reggie asked, finally taking a break from eating for a moment.

“Of course!” Rose smiled at her kids. “I’ll bring out some snacks, also how is Luke doing-” She was cut off by someone pounding at the door. “Coming!” She shouted. 

As she opened the front door, she smiled and looked over to the kitchen. “Speak of the devil!” She told Reggie and Julie before talking to the person at the door.

“How can we help, Luke?” She asked.

“Ms.Molina, would it be okay if I stayed here for a few days? If not I can go ask someone else, but-” Luke spoke, Julie's face turning bright red as she heard the boy speak.

“You okay?” Reggie whispered. Julie nodded.

“Of course! Come in, come in,” The older woman urged the boy. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

He was about to speak before his stomach growled, speaking for him.

“I’ll fix you up a plate, why don't you sit down?” Rose smiled as she spoke. Luke dumped his backpack and walked over to the counter where Reggie and Julie were sitting. 

“Hey Reg, Julie,” He nodded to the girl, briefly acknowledging her before striking up a conversation with Reggie.

Julie blushed for a moment and then turned away. She tried hard to hide her crush on Luke, but Rose still knew, even if Reggie was oblivious to his younger sister's feelings.

“I gotta head to school,” She spoke, placing her plate in the dishwasher. “See you later!”

~  
“Why haven’t you told him?” Flynn asked as she and Julie stood at their lockers. “Cause you are falling hard and fast and-”

Julie shut her locker. “He’s my brother’s best friend. Luke is off limits, and you know it.” She forced some notebooks into her backpack, trying to shove down her feelings.  
“But he’s also hot, so I don’t see the problem,” Flynn responded, sighing. This was a talk that the pair had twice a week. The bustle of Los Feliz High School continued around them. 

“He’s my brother’s best friend, I don’t see the point in continuing this conversation.” Julie began to walk away, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

“Julie!” Flynn yelled. 

“NO!” The girl in question shouted back.

~  
“Alright, you boys all set?” Rose asked, hearing the various murmured agreements in return, she closed the doors to the garage. Turning around, she spotted the younger Molina sibling entering the house.

“Hey, mija!” Rose said, walking across the patio to catch up to her daughter. “How was school?”  
“It was pretty good. Is Reggie’s band practicing in the garage?” She said as she stepped onto the porch.

“Yeah, him, Luke, Bobby, and Alex are all in there. They were apparently all going to ditch school, but Alex texted me before that could happen thankfully.” She looked at her daughter’s face, noticing the pained look.

“Really Mom? You pulled him out of school and not me?” 

The two stood there, looking at each other before Rose spoke.

“I was gonna pull you out too, but I thought you had a test so I didn’t darling. Plus, I knew your heart would be doing somersaults anyways, so I didn’t want to add to that.”

Julie gasped at her mother’s words, stunned. “Wait- what?”

“I’m your mother, of course, I know that you have a crush on Luke. And I ship it.” She whispered the last sentence, and Julie just froze as her mother entered the house.

She stood there for who knows how long, wheels turning in her head.

“I gotta tell him, but when?” Julie muttered to herself, not noticing the boy in front of her.

“Who?” Luke asked, scaring Julie.

She jumped, “Oh my god, you can’t do that!” Julie laughed. “And it’s no one.”  
“Oh is it now?” He pried. “Do you have a crush on him?” He joked.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have joked. You look like you’ve got it bad for him.”

“Great observation,” She muttered, stepping into the house.

~  
Julie awoke to the sounds of someone hacking their lungs out, more accurately, to Luke hacking his lungs out. Luke had only been sleeping in at the Molina’s for three days before he managed to get sick.

“Hey, Jules?” Rose said, poking her head into Julie’s room. “Would you mind staying home today and watching Luke? No offense to him, but I don’t trust him home alone.”

The young girl was about to respond to her mother when she let out a small cough that grew into a larger one. “I don’t know what that was,” She remarked. “But yeah I can, and it might be good for me to stay home as well.”

“Alright, I’ll call the school and let them know. Breakfast in 20, okay?” Julie nodded and began to move around her room to get ready for the day. Even though she didn’t have to go to school, she still had work to get done for some of her classes.

~  
“I can’t believe,” Luke paused his sentence to let out a cough. “I can’t believe that you aren’t at school, and yet you still decide to work on school work.” He remarked as Julie went over a dance combination for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“Well, if I was at school I would be working on this with Nick, but instead I’m here with you,” She retorted, stopping to take a break. “Want some soup for lunch?”

“Sure, I can help,” He said getting up too fast and knocking into Julie. 

The two fell to the ground, falling on top of each other.

“Oh,” Julie said, her face heating up as she looked at the boy on top of her. One thing she failed to notice though, was that Luke’s face lit up with a very similar blush.

He cleared his throat as he stood, offering Julie a hand. “Sorry about that,” He mumbled sheepishly.

“It’s alright.” The two walked into the kitchen, a silence growing. “I’ll grab some soup, and why don’t you get some bowls out?”

“Yeah sounds good.”

~  
The two ate their lunch in silence, few words were spoken. As the two finished they sat for a moment, before Luke reached to grab her bowl to clean up. But as always, his timing was a bit off as she picked up her bowl.

Their hand touched, and if it was possible for the room to get quieter, it did.

“I got it,” Luke said softly, and Julie let go of the bowl.

“I’m gonna go work on some school work in my room if that’s okay.” He nodded at her statement. “Holler if you need anything.”

He continued to wash their dishes, back tuned. When Julie was safely in her room she almost squealed.

“Text Flynn, she will know what to do,” Julie frantically told herself as she clicked on the other girl’s contact and texted a quick 911. “Cmon, respond!”

While she desperately waited for Flynn to respond, she picked up her notebook and started to write a song.

~  
“That’s really good,” Luke whispered, not wanting to disturb Julie. He sat down next to her. With her back facing away, she continued to work, without noticing the boy.

“We say we’re friends,” She sang.

He thought up a line frantically to respond, “We play pretend.” She turned around, finally noticing the other boy.

“You’re more to me,” She continued.

“We create,” He sang back.

She was stunned, but still sang the last line, “Perfect harmony.”

“That was really good! Have you thought about making it a duet? I have some lines that you could use for it.” She shook her head.

“I didn’t, but I think that would sound really good,” She passed the guitar to him, along with the paper where her lyrics and chords were written. “Let me see what you got.”

Julie didn’t know if she could hold this calm front for much longer. She was almost hyperventilating. Then he began to sing, and her heart leaped out of her chest.

“Well it’s mostly just little harmonies here and there, but for the beginning, I was thinking something like this?”

“Step into my world,  
Bittersweet love story bout a girl,  
Shook me to the core,  
Voice like an angel,  
I’ve never heard before.”

He looked over at her, for her approval, and she just smiled. She looked at his lips, and that was all the confirmation that Luke needed to kiss her.


End file.
